THE TREE
by Korean Pearl
Summary: Last month I taught my third grade students about characterization using the Animorphs books. For their final project they each wrote from the point of view of one of the six Animorphs characters and we put the pieces together as a mini-Megamorphs. Enjoy!


A/N: Hello everybody! To all my old readers, this isn't actually part of the Maya series, nor is it all written by me. This piece actually came about because I am currently teaching at an elementary school, and I decided to use the Animorphs to teach my third graders about point of view and characterization. As the final project they each wrote from the point of view of one of the six Animorphs characters, and we put the pieces together as a sort of mini-Megamorphs. They did a really good job on it, and it's super cute since it's third graders writing Animorphs fanfiction, so I decided to put it up. Enjoy!

–

THE TREE

**My name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthil.** I live in the woods hiding myself. There are a lot of brown trees, bigger than the trees on the Andalite world.

One day I was sleeping when suddenly I heard the creaking of a old tree. I woke up. There was a tree about to fall on top of me! I tried to get out but the tree fell on top of my tail. I was stuck!

I was afraid to move because my tail could come off. I called Tobias and told him to call the Animorphs. And I waited.

**My name is Tobias.** I saw a cyclone break down the tree and the tree fell down on Ax.

I asked him, (Are you okay?) I was worried about Ax.

(No, my tail is stuck,) said Ax. (Can you call the Animorphs?)

(Yes, I will,) I said. I flew to Jake's house as fast as I could. I almost bumped into a tree because I was flying so fast. And I said to Jake in thought-speech, (Ax needs help! He is stuck under a tree!)

**My name is Jake**. I heard Tobias say, (Ax needs help! He is stuck under a tree!)

I wanted to tell him it was okay. So I went to the window and pushed the curtains aside and gave him a thumbs-up. Then I called Rachel. Marco and Cassie were at her house too.

**My name is Marco.** One day I was watching TV about sports but suddenly the phone rang. I picked up. But it was Jake. He said, "I need you. Can you please help me with the m_ax_ homework?"

I said, "No, I can't, sorry, because I must watch TV."

Jake said, "We need you. We need m_ax_ help."

I said no, because I didn't know what max homework was. And anyway I must watch TV.

But Rachel took the phone and Jake ordered her to drag me out. I was so angry.

**My name is Rachel.** I was running with Marco and Cassie to the woods to help Ax but then I saw some bullies. They were in the same school as us, but older. They teased us. They said, "Oh, look, boy and two girls are going together." And I was so mad that I fought the bullies. I kicked and hit them and they ran away.

So Marco complained, "Rachel, this is wasting time."

I said, "Shut up, Marco."

Cassie said, "Rachel, it is not good to hurt them."

But I just ignored them. Finally we went to the forest to rescue Ax.

**My name is Cassie.** I went to Ax and asked him, "Are you okay?" I thought maybe Ax was hurt. Marco morphed into gorilla and lifted the tree. He said, (C'mon why is nobody else helping me? I am doing this all by myself!)

Rachel said, "Be quiet, Marco. You are gorilla, of course you should do it."

I said, "Thank you Marco, for helping."

Ax was finally free. But I saw that the tree was too heavy for Marco! And then it fell backwards on top of Marco! We all laughed. Marco said, (Oh, great. All I wanted to do was watch TV and now I'm stuck under a tree.)

I said, "Let's help Marco." So Jake morphed into tiger and Rachel morphed into elephant and moved the tree. Rachel said, (You are so dumb Marco!)

Marco said, (At least I am cute!)

–

Not bad for third graders, eh? :)

P.S. I don't know how many of my old readers are floating around, but I did want to just shout out to all of you that I miss you! I've been working on my own original novel ever since I left fanfic and it's slowly coming along, although it'll probably be another long while before I actually finish it. But I will be wanting feedback from everybody when I do get more of it out, so please, if you are at all interested in giving me feedback/reading rough drafts, or just in knowing if it's coming out, let me know and I will keep you in mind for when it's time!

~KP


End file.
